United We Stand
by JTR01
Summary: Humanity is a goal that they all strive for. No matter how much they suffer, no matter how much they sacrifice, they all strive for the humanity that they lost. But they can't do it alone. If they are going to survive, if they are going to prove their humanity, they must stand together against the evil that wants to destroy them. Crossover between the UK and US shows.
1. Chapter 1

**I am shocked that no one has chose to do this before. Seriously, I've looked for any fanfic since 2011 involving this but I cant find any. This takes place at the beginning of the second season of the US show, which I believe takes place a few months before the end of 2011. I am not sure how long this story will be, but so far I have up to twenty chapters planned. I will combine aspects from both shows to try and make sure everything makes sense, and will attempt to explain how the vampire histories of both exist.** **I don't own either version of Being Human. This is a fan made story made for fans by a fan.**

Aidan finished telling a vampire to hurry up with the preparations for Mother's visit. The vampire, his inexperience in the ways of the world evident by his lack of interest in what he should be doing, hurried off under Aidan's orders. The two hundred and fifty-eight year old vampire rubbed his eyes in exhaustion from the struggle this month has given him, which feels more like a millennium. He was hungry from having to miss a few blood bags this week because of the stress he's been given by Heggerman and the rest of the Dutch to prepare everything for Mother's arrival. He had only a week left and he feared it wasn't going to be enough time.

He quickly tried to vanish an thoughts about blood from his mind. Whenever he was hungry and thought about blood, he always ended up thinking about it even more. But he knew that bagged blood was the best way to go for living among humans, despite what some have told him over the years. Going completely dry only made things worse, made him more dangerous than he already was, and considering his life he needed to have at least some of his strength when dealing with people like the Dutch. He knew he would have been killed in seconds if he had tried to save Heggerman from Bishop while off blood.

However, as he looked around the hotel he had tried to avoid since that night, memories began flooding back to him despite his reluctance as a consequence of trying to ignore his hunger. In an attempt to avoid thinking about what happened, Aidan tried to focus on his home life with Josh and Sally. They have been worried about him since all this started, but generally they've had their own stuff to deal with. Josh is finally having an honest relationship with a woman who has more or less come to accept the supernatural world they lived in, even having "conversation" with Sally. And the ghost herself is trying to figure out what to do now that she doesn't have a door to aim for. They didn't need him to bring up his own personal demons into their lives.

"Mr Waite?" someone suddenly said behind him, Spinning around, Aidan came face to face with a tall, dark haired man in a suit smiling malevolently at Aidan. The old soldier instantly put his guard up, ready in case he was about to be attacked.

"Yes. Umm, who are you?" Aidan asked suspiciously, not recognizing the man and knowing straight away that this man isn't one of the Dutch. He knew that he was a vampire, seeing as he wouldn't have been allowed in if he wasn't, but Aidan knew that wasn't enough to make him calm in his presence.

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Edgar Wyndham. I'm an Old One." he responded, putting out his hand for Aidan to shake.

Aidan thought he had misheard the man for a second, but when he realised he hadn't he instantly shook Wyndham's hand out of pure fear. An Old One. Until now, Aidan had only met one other Old One, a girl named Hetty who was over four hundred years old. And she was the most terrifying person he had ever had the misfortune to meet, and represented why children should never become vampires.

Like the Dutch, the Old Ones were respected vampires that were feared. But no one would be stupid enough to compare the Old Ones with the Dutch, who were little more than Mother's glorified little pet project. The Old Ones were "pure" vampires, vampires that have been fed the blood of the oldest living vampire Mr Snow. Every vampire that lived long enough and that had any brain cells had looked up the history of their kind, Aidan included. Despite having some things he struggled to believe in, Aidan knew that it was the closest thing to fact his kind had.

In the beginning, two brothers from Asia made a pact with the Devil himself. In return for immortality and incredible powers, they would feast on the blood of mortals. t is unknown what happened to the brothers after that, but it is known that eventually the brothers turned Snow and Mother into the first Old Ones by making them feast on their blood again. Together, Snow and Mother became a force of nature that shook the world as husband and wife, before eventually deciding to recruit more vampires as Old Ones. These vampires are faster, stronger and more powerful than even the oldest and most experienced vampire, and their has only been, according to legend, two times where and Old One has been vanquished by a lesser being.

It is a known fact that all bloodlines can be traced back to Snow and Mother. The two were royalty like no other. And then, about a thousand years ago, Mother created the Dutch, a small group of vampires to serve her, and by extension, the Old Ones, thought the others pretty much treat the Dutch like dirt. After all, they aren't pure like the rest of them.

"H-h-how can I help you?" Aidan asked after letting go of Wyndham's hand, trying to keep his voice steady. But by the way the older vampire was looking at him, he knew he was failing.

"Well, me and my associate here are here to act as the welcoming party for the Old Ones." he told Aidan with a thin smile, gesturing to the man behind him that Aidan had failed to notice. Unlike the more formal Wyndham, this man was wearing fingerless gloves with a long leather jacket, while his hair was long and dishevelled. Upon getting a good look at him, Aidan took a step back as he recognized John Mitchell. _The_ John Mitchell. In Boston. A few feet from where Aidan was standing. Aidan was beginning to wish he had never killed Bishop. Anything would have been better than this.

"Welcoming party?" Aidan asked as Wyndham's word's sunk in. "What do you mean?"

"Well, recent events have led to the Old Ones also coming to Boston alongside Mother and the Dutch. And we don't mean some of the Old Ones, we mean all of them, including Mr Snow himself. Me and Mr Mitchell here have come ahead to make sure everything is prepared."

 _"Oh fuck no_." Those were the only words, besides small variations, that ran through Aidan's mind as what Wyndham said sunk in. He wanted more than anything to bee anywhere but in Boston. Mother, the Dutch, the Old Ones and John _fucking_ Mitchell all under the same roof? The over two centuries old vampire was beginning to think, to wish, that Bishop had killed in back at that warehouse and that this was hell.

"Well, uhh, I...If you need anything then, you just tell me. There are plenty of-" Aidan began, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Wyndham said, quickly cutting him off. "I think it would be better if me and Mr Mitchell took a look around by ourselves. Talk to some of the people here. I've always found that hosts tend to hide what they don't want people to find. This way, I can get a proper look at everything. Really understand what's been happening here since Bishop's death. Why don't you go and get a good night sleep, and we'll discuss everything tomorrow in proper detail?"

The grin Aidan received from Wyndham sent shivers down his spine. Nodding reluctantly, and giving Mitchell a brief look of fear, Aidan began to walk away. He ignored all the other vampires, passing the people being brought in fro blood, desperately wanting to get outside the hotel. When he finally did, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down without success. He refused to acknowledge any odd looks from the people walking past him as he grabbed his knees to stop his legs from shaking, before slowly walking home. But no matter how far he got form that hotel, he couldn't escape the sense of foreboding he was feeling. The sense that his whole world was going to be torn down and everything he cared about was going to be destroyed.

 **What do you think? I originally intended for the vampires in this fanfic to require blood like on the Syfy show, but eventually decided to make it like the BBC show. However, in case no one understood what Aidan meant in paragraph two, I decided that vampires only have their superhuman powers when they're drinking blood. Without them, they're only slightly stronger than normal people. Also, in case anyone is wondering why Aidan is so scared of Mitchell, I decided that since Aidan is older and has much more experience in lots of things, Mitchell was at an unfair disadvantage when compared to him. So to balance things out, I decided to make Mitchell even scarier than Aidan to the vampire community.** **Tell me if you see any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh walked through the door of his his house and closed it behind him, worry and stress filling his thoughts and draining away his sanity like leeches. He had become worried about everyone lately. Aidan, with his responsibilities to the vampires despite killing Bishop now making him nonexistent at work. Sally, with her worries about what she is going to do with it being possible that she will never get her door being noticeable despite her fake smiles. And Nora, who he feared was struggling with the truth about him and his friends more than she let on. And the worse thing is that he can't talk about any of it with them because they'll just lie about it.

Hanging up his coat, he turned around to come face to face with the ghost herself. Josh was about to say something about how he hated her appearing acts until he saw the anxiety and worry practically painted onto her face.

"What's wrong? Sally what is it?" Josh asked, his previous worries now trying to drown him.

"Its Aidan."

After saying those two words, Sally pointed towards the kitchen. Entering the living room to see what she was pointing at, Josh was shocked to see Aidan sitting on the kitchen floor. Blood was around his mouth and about ten blood bags were littered around him, all drained empty to the point there weren't even any stains.

Josh hesitantly began walking towards his friend, fear pulsing through his veins. He hasn't been this scared since he was kidnapped by vampires about three months ago. As he got closer, Aidan turned to look at the werewolf. His face broke into a wide smile, which was made creepy by the blood on his teeth.

"Hey Josh! Look Sally, it's Josh!" Asian whispering excitedly like a gossiping school girl. Josh struggled to make sense of what was happening as Sally walked up beside him.

"Aidan? What's going on?" Josh asked slowly, kneeling down to be level with his centuries old housemate. Aidan stared at the werewolf for a few seconds, visibly thinking about Josh's question, until his face lit up with an answer.

"Well, you see Josh, it turns out that Mother and the Dutch aren't the only ones coming to Boston." he answered, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Josh moved back to allow Aidan room to stand, while Sally stood there confused. When both were standing upright, Josh waited for Aidan to continue, but slowly grew impatient when he saw that Aidan had lost focus on the conversation and was staring aimlessly at nothing.

"Hey!" he yelled, snapping his fingers in front of the vampire's face. "Snap out of this trip your having and tell my why you're acting like a hippie from the sixties."

Aidan continued to stare aimlessly for a second, before focusing on what Josh was saying. Putting a hand on Josh's shoulder to steady himself, Aidan spoke. "It turns out Mr Peabody, that the Old Ones are coming to Boston."

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all." Sally said, looking at Josh for clarification who just shrugged in response. "So, mind telling us why these Old Ones are Aidan?"

"Glad you asked!" Sudan shouted while pointing at Sally, making his roommates jump. "Through I would have expected that the name is pretty much self-explanatory, the Old Ones are basically pure vampires."

"Pure?" Josh asked.

"Just a fancy way of saying better. I won't tell you the whole mythology of our race to explain it, but basically they're vampires who lack a lot of the traditional weaknesses while being twice as powerful. You know, like the threshold thing." Aidan answered, sitting down at the table.

"So what, they're like those Dutch freaks?" Sally asked while Josh began picking up the blood bags.

"No! The Dutch, when compared to the Old Ones, are just Mother's pet project. Her glorified servants." Aidan answered. "The only reason Mother is allowed to have them around is because she is the wife to Snow, who I should mention is also coming."

Josh dropped the bags into the bin and turned around to face Aidan. "Snow? Seriously, what is with all these old vampires having weird names?"

"We don't say things like that about Snow. To say anything like that is treason." Aidan told him as Josh began washing his hands.

"Why? Aren't you suppose to be the baddest of all vampires?" Sally asked. "That's how you make yourself sound like anytime someone mentions your past."

"Snow is the oldest of us all." Aidan said seriously, grabbing both of their attention. "He isn't the first according to the legends, but he is the oldest. Every vampire has his blood running in their veins. According to the people who met him, he can control vampires like me."

"Control?" Josh asked, feeling very worried. "As in mind control?"

"According to the stories." Aidan was officially beginning to sober up from his over drinking, and his mind wandered to his other problem. "That's not the only reason for why I was drinking all the blood."

"Yeah, of course it's not. Otherwise our lives would be perfect for once." Josh grumbled. "Let me guess. The Devil is coming to Boston. Aliens have landed. Sam and Dean Winchester have arrived to hunt us down."

"John Mitchell is here as well. He arrived with an Old One named Wyndham." Aidan told them, slowly resting his head on the table in despair.

"John Mitchell? Doesn't sound that scary." said Sally.

"Ok, how do I explain this in a way you two will understand?" Aidan wondered as sat up again to observe his friends. Eventually, he came up with an idea.

"Alright, imagine a hierarchy. One about the scariest vampires to have ever lived. At the top, you have Snow, who is followed by all of the Old Ones. Next, you have John Mitchell, who has been known to have slaughtered more people in a year than I have done in a century. Whose stories were either treated as fanciful tales or warnings that you should stay as far away from the man as possible. It's after him that you have the Dutch, with me and Bishop just after them."

Josh and Sally were silent for a moment, before Josh spoke. "So, let's just recap everything for a second. Basically all the worst vampires alive are going to be in Boston, and you've got to play host?"

Aidan nodded. Josh sighed with fear while Sally quietly looked between her roommates. The three didn't talk for a moment, all acknowledging the danger they were in.

"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked with worry, fearing the answer.

"You know, the usual. Try to get through this as quickly as possible and avoid any problems." Aidan responded, rubbing his eyes. "Once Mother decides everything, the Old Ones will just sneer at the Dutch, both will leave Boston and John Mitchell will go wherever it is he supposed to go."

"Okay, that's good. Quick question," Josh said, "why do you keep calling this Mitchell guy by his full name?"

"Because I still can't believe I actually met the guy! It's like meeting Hitler or Attila the Hun. The guy's famous for being one of the world's most murderous psychopaths." Aidan replied, but finally acknowledging he can't really make them completely understand why he was terrified without telling them the stories. And that was something the vampire will never do.

"Anyway, what about you two?" he asked simply, trying to drag the attention from his own problems.

As Josh and Sally discussed what was happening in their lives, none saw the man quietly observing them from the window. The man whose eyes showed a great level of sadness and regret, emotions that seemed to grow bigger the longer he observed the three housemates. Making sure that he wasn't causing too much attention to himself, John Mitchell took off with a heavy heart.

 **Good or bad so far? By the way, just so that everyone knows, I am working on two other fanfictions alongside this one: _The Alternative Hypothesis_ for Big Bang Theory and _The Birth of Legends_ for Fable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But if anyone is enjoying this, can you please give me a review so I know that you like this. Reviews are what make me want to keep updating. Anyway, this chapter is where the U. will become AU. I got the idea to do this by looking at a theory for season two online.**

Nora stared numbly at the plastic lunchbox in front of her. Inside was a slice of raw steak, only a day old. The redness of the meat surprised her slightly, having never expected it to be that shade of red. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what she should do. Anxiously, she began to touch the scar on her wrist. The scar that may mark her as a werewolf. A lycanthrope. A monster. Just like her boyfriend.

She had thought about telling Josh about it this morning, as tonight was the full moon. Truthfully, she should have told him a month ago when she first got scratched by him. But she knew him well enough by them to know how he would react. When he had talked to her about it after that night, she could feel the hatred and fear as he did. He hated what he was with a passion. So she knew that if she told him, it would destroy him. It would terrify him. So instead, she chose to hide it and hope she didn't transform. Then she could deal with her other problem.

But she didn't want to wait until tonight to really find out. Thus, the need for raw steak. Slowly, she opened tore the lid off and lowered her head into it, after a second of hesitation. Josh had told her that his senses get heightened on the full moon, and while she couldn't check without giving away what was happening to her, she wondered if she would be able to smell anything different about it.

She was like that for about ten seconds, sniffing to see if she noticed something, when a voice broke through the noise of the hospital cafeteria. "Is that some kind of American diet?"

Nora looked up to see a blond, visibly pregnant, woman about her age. Nora noted her accent as she desperately tried to think of a response. "Well, you see, it's not really American. It's uhh-"

"Are you a werewolf?"

The question took Nora off guard and stopped her in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes had become so wide she feared they were going to pop out of her skull. The woman obviously took this as an answer and sat down on the chair opposite Nora at the table.

"Where were you scratched?" she asked, and slowly Nora did up her sleeve to show the scratch. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe the whole thing had taken her by surprise so much that she couldn't think probably.

The woman was quiet for a moment before pulling up her own sleeve to show a few cuts on her wrists. A scratch just like Nora's. "Been one for over two years. Complete accident. You?"

"I uhh...I'm not sure. My boyfriend was just starting to change when he scratched me. I don't know if it makes me a..." Nora struggled to say, her mind reeling from this surprising encounter.

"Really? Same thing happened to me!" she told Nora. "Wait, sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Nina."

"Nora."

Nine smiled at her, and Nora slowly became more at ease. Nora wasn't sure why, but she just felt that Nina was a kinred spirit. She had never believed in such things, but she just gave off a feel that she was someone she could trust.

"So, what's with the raw steak?" Nina asked. "Didn't you're boyfriend tell you that your senses don't get enhanced until the second turn?"

"He doesn't actually know. I live with him and I've thought of telling him. I just..." Nora began, before shaking her head. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if should talk about this."

As she got up to leave however, Nina spoke. "I didn't tell my boyfriend until after I first turned. I wasted a whole month lying to him, of actually distancing myself to him, only for him to find out and react the same way he would have if I had told him when I was first scratched."

"Look, it's none of my business." Nina continued. "You are a grown woman and you can do whatever you want. But if you are planning to tell you're boyfriend, or if there's any chance of him finding out, you should tell him now. So you can have some support. Look, I don't want to patronize you, as this conversation is making me a hypocrite, so I'm got to go now. But please, don't make my mistake."

Nina got up to leave and it is then that the most important feature of Nina clicked in Nora's brain. "Wait. Are you pregnant."

Nora saw Nina visibly hesitate before answering. "Yeah. Should be due in about a week. Of course, since they aren't any other werewolf kids, we don't know what it will be like."

"We?"

"My boyfriend George. In fact, there he is over there." Nina said with a smile, and Nora followed her gaze to see a stocky looking man waving at them. "I got to go now, but good luck."

"Thanks." Nora replied quickly, watching the werewolf walk to George. "You too."

She watched the two kiss before walking away, and it was then that she found it. The confidence to tell Josh. Because from the sound of things, Nina has gone through the exact same thing as herself, and if things are good now for her than maybe things will work out for Josh and herself.

* * *

"Hey. How you doing?" Josh asked once he noticed Nora walking towards him, a grin on his face as he put mop to the side. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow, we go somewhere fancy? Maybe have some fun."

"Yeah. Maybe." Nora said simply, and Josh instantly caught onto the mixed feelings in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

Nora didn't reply. Instead, she lifted up her sleeve to show him three deep scratches in her arm. It took Josh a few seconds of staring at it for all the pieces to fall into place. For all of her actions over the last month to make sense. And once he understood what he was looking at, the affect was instantaneous. He practically leaped back into a wall, covering his mouth in horror as he began begging to a higher power that this wasn't happening.

"Josh, Josh listen to me. It's okay." Nora calmly, but Josh instantly responded with horror.

"Okay! I-I, oh god, Nora I'm so sorry." he told her, tears forming around his eyes.

"No. Look, you scratched me when you were in the middle of a turn. I might not be a...You know what." Before Josh could protest, Nora cut him off. "Look, let's deal with it if I actually am, okay? Because we don't know, I might not be."

Josh was quiet for a moment, until he took a breath and spoke. "And the baby, is it okay?"

"The baby is fine. Nothing is wrong." Nora told him, putting a hand on her slightly larger belly as she did. "Please, I need you to stay calm and trust me. This might not be as bad as it looks."

"Okay." Josh eventually replied simply, sounding unsure as he did. But for Nora, that would have to do.

"Okay, I'm going to finish work early today like you. I could perhaps stay in the basement and Aidan could get me out if I don't turn. Is that a plan?" Nora asked. While she wasn't sure if she trusted Aidan after learning he has killed people, it was the only way to make sure Josh stayed calm.

Josh nodded and after giving him a hug, Nora walked off to do her job. Josh simply watched her walk off, shame and horror coursing through his veins like a disease. Slowly, he attempted to get back to work when he saw her walk through someoe. At first, for a pretty reasonable reason, he thought she was Sally until he realized she wasn't. But seeing as she was wearing all grey, it was a reasonable mistake. Slowly, trying to make it look natural he walked over to her.

"Did you die here?" he whispered, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Can you see me?" she asked, and once he nodded she visibly became suspicious. "What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf." he whispered quickly, looking around in case anyone saw him talking to himself. "Now look, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you're dea-"

He stopped talking when he realized that the grey wearing ghost had vanished. Looking around stupidly for a second, he slowly began to walk away, briefly wondering who she was until Nora and his own troubles began to fill his mind.

 **Hope you enjoyed this and please give me a review. Even if it is a bad one, I would just like to know that people care enough to tell me what they think of this story. Anyway, because I've planned all the chapters I'm thinking of doing _Becoming Human: Series Three_ as I got a recent review saying they want me to continue it. So, keep and eye out for that, and be aware that it might mean I'll stop working on this unless I get a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long it has been and I hope people are still interested in this. This chapter focuses on scenes from episode one of the second season and will mention events that happen in it.**

Sally focused as much as she could, and for a moment the spoon sat on her hand. She couldn't actually feel it, but she could...sense it, for a lack of a better word. It was like she remembered what holding a spoon felt like. She was sitting on, or hovering above she supposed considering her lack of a solid form, a chair in the kitchen, putting as much focus as she could into holding the spoon. She planned to try out what Stevie had told her about seeping later, but because she wasn't sure what to do she figured trying to tire herself out was the best way to go if she wanted to fall asleep to past the time.

Suddenly, the door opened and the spoon fell through her hand, causing her to sigh loudly in annoyance. She turned around to see Nora and Aidan coming in through the door, which made her sit up on her chair a bit more. It wasn't a conscious decision to do so, but why wouldn't she? The only people who could acknowledge her existence was Aidan and Josh, besides other ghosts, so obviously she was happier when they were around.

"Hey guys. How are things?" she asked them, though obviously her question was more aimed at the only person who could actually perceive her.

"Well, Nora might be a werewolf." Aidan said as he headed for the fridge, while Nora sat down.

"Wait, what?!" Sally asked in surprise and shock, staring at Aidan impatiently.

"Is Sally here?" Nora asked. While she found it difficult at times to remember that there was a third supernatural roommate living in this house, Nora has done her best to acknowledge that Sally existed. Like this morning, when Sally had been explaining why she couldn't go to her high school reunion, Nora tired her best to look at Sally while talking to her, even if she had slightly embarrassed herself.

"Yeah." Aidan replied to Nora. "She's fairly shocked."

"Understatement of the century!" Sally practically shouted.

"God, I hate it when people say that. Understatement of the week, or maybe the month, but I hate it when people say year or century." Aidan muttered as he pulled out a bag of blood and walked towards the mugs after shutting the fridge. "A lot happens in a year or a century. People are likely to say that at least three times a year in my experience."

"Aidan, why is Nora a werewolf?" Sally asked, standing up now.

"Josh might have scratched her." Aidan answered as he put a mug of cold blood in the microwave. "The baby is still fine, which is good, but just in case tonight doesn't just affect the baby, we're going to put Nora in the storage unit in the hospital. Which means I'm going to need your help."

"Okay, can you just slow down please?" Sally asked him, still struggling to process the fact that Nora might be a werewolf like Josh.

"Look, I need your help Sally." Aidan said again as he turned to face his incorporeal roommate. "I got a vampire thing, so I won't be able to stay there all night to keep Nora company if she changes. I need you to be there to keep and eye on her until I get back."

"What vampire thing?" Nora asked, having been watching Aidan and Sally's conversation knowing only what Aidan says. "Is it a...drinking thing?"

"No Nora!" Aidan replied. "It's a vampire government kind of thing. I got to play host to all of them tonight, at which point they will resolve who will official lead Boston and what will happen going forward."

"Vampires have a government?" Nora asked, obviously surprised.

"Sort of. It's not like a real government. There more a group of very old vampires who scare everyone into listening to them." Aidan answered as he got his now warm mug out of the microwave, before looking towards Nora. "Are you okay with this plan?"

"I guess." Nora answered, looking like she was afraid of disagreeing. "Is Sally okay with it?"

"Are you?" Aidan asked her, with the ghost nodding.

"Yeah. But what's going to happen at this meeting?" Sally asked Aidan.

"Well, if things go well, I'm going to survive it unscathed and free from the responsibility of handling Boston." the vampire told her as he began walking towards the stairs. "Now, I need to get ready."

With that, Aidan dashed upstairs, leaving Sally and Nora alone and worried.

* * *

A few hours later, Aidan sat patiently in the hall, trying to ignore the looks being given to him by the two groups. To his right were the Dutch, arrogantly trying to look superior to the other group. To Aidan's left however was the Old Ones, who didn't have to try, as they were obviously superior to the one's opposite to them.

Behind the Old Ones, specifically Wyndham, stood John Mitchell. Even from the distance he was from him, Aidan could still see the look on the younger vampire's eyes. A predatory, hungry and malevolent look that Aidan knew he used to have when he hunted the innocent to survive. Aidan hoped that soon Mitchell will be leaving soon, meaning he won't have to deal with him again.

Aidan had left Nora in the basement half an hour ago, with some of his old things to keep her occupied. Things that, when it came down to it, he was willing to lose if she turned into a powerful animal and destroyed them. Hopefully this won't take long and he will be back in time to let her out if she doesn't change.

Suddenly, the couple who had been together for three thousand years appeared, walking down the main hall steps of the hotel they were all in. Mother and Snow. Lord knows what their real names are, but that is what everyone called them. Everyone stood up respectably, not wanting to anger any of them. The two sat down at the table at the front, observing the two groups at the other tables and Aidan at the end of the hall as they all sat down at the same time.

"So." Snow finally said. "You are the man who killed James Bishop."

"Yes sir." Aidan replied hesitantly.

"It's a shame about James. I rather liked him." Snow replied, looking bored by the situation.

"Enough about that." Mother said, looking at Aidan as she stood up. "We are all here, for the first time in six centuries, to discuss three things: Bishop's orphans, the lack of a leader here in Boston and the fate of young John Mitchell."

Aidan's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he heard that last part. John Mitchell was on _trial_? Or at the very least, something similar to a trial. Aidan wasn't sure he wanted to know what he did to cause all these vampires to be needed to decide his fate.

"Heggerman, you speak for the rest of your council?" Mother asked Heggerman, who quickly nodded.

"Yes my lady. Aidan has proven himself and has our support. But we believe that your validation will show that he is the most suited to lead Boston." Heggerman told her.

Mother stood up, with everyone except Snow doing the same until she gestured towards them all to sit. Observing them all for a moment, Mother than proceeded to walk towards Aidan, going behind the Old Ones to do so.

"And what about Bishop's orphans? The illegitimate ones? What is to become of them?" Mother asked Heggerman, ignoring everyone else despite getting closer to Aidan.

"What they deserve Mother." he answered. "They were turned with blatant disregard for our laws, not unlike what transpired in Bristol with William Herrick."

Aidan wanted to be surprised that Herrick attempted something similar to what Bishop tried, but he couldn't. Herrick always looked up to Bishop and tried to be like him. The only thing he did that was just like Bishop was find a complete monster like John Mitchell.

"And what do you think?" Mother asked Aidan, who immediately tried not to panic.

Aidan knew what he should say. Only ten minutes ago, Heggerman had told him how this would go. Tradition dictated that he provide only answer to Mother and agree to everything she desired. To not do so would be treason.

"I think many are confused, frightened, not sure what they did to deserve being singled out like this." Aidan replied hesitantly, ignoring the glares from Heggerman and the rest of the Dutch.

"You're recommendation?" Mother asked him.

"Mercy." Aidan replied simply. He could practically feel Mother's eyes glaring into his soul as he waited in fear of her response. "We must be careful. If we do anything drastic, we run the risk of creating another Bishop, if not someone worse."

"No." she finally said, glaring at Aidan for a few more seconds before walking away. "They will be culled."

"A wonderful plan my dear." Snow told Mother as she sat down next to him.. "But now I think we should discuss our plans with Mr Mitchell."

Everyone looked towards the Irishman as Snow finished talking, the century old vampire then walking into the center of the hall to be in front of the two oldest vampires. Aidan watched him as he did, feeling afraid despite his seniority over the younger vampire.

"John Mitchell. You are accused of nearly revealing the existence of our kind to the humans, among a number of other heresies." Snow told Mitchell, observing him with a bored expression. He looked towards Wyndham before speaking again. "Do you have anything to say Edgar?"

"Yes sir." Wyndham said as he stood up respectfully. "Since capturing John Mitchell several months ago, he has been thoroughly brainwashed into little more than an attack dog. For the last two months, he has slaughtered twenty-five known heretic groups worldwide."

A number of Dutch and even Old Ones nodded in approvals or looked at Mitchell in awe after hearing this, while thoughts swirled through Aidan's head. He knew he wasn't the only one trying to resist his instincts in the world, but to learn that there had been that many groups was...upsetting, since it meant he was never truly alone. But knowing now what John Mitchell had done only scared Aidan of him more, while making him worried about what would happen if the council decided to send Mitchell after him and his friends. Aidan thinks he could buy Josh, Sally and Nora some time to escape but doubted that he would survive.

"Do you suggest that he doesn't die for his crimes?" Mother asked Wyndham.

"If I may be so bold my lady, John Mitchell can no longer be called a person. He is now simply a weapon, with his desire to slaughter everything in his path now being used more productively." Wyndham said boldly. "To kill him would only result in the loss of a great asset to us."

"I think the results young Edgar has supplied us proves that his little experiment has worked. I am unable see any reason for why we should kill this man." Snow said to his wife as he gestured towards Mitchell. "Plus, if he does fail us we can just kill both Edgar and Mitchell."

After Snow tells Mitchell to go back behind Wyndham, who looked frightened after what Snow said, Mother spoke to everyone. "Now, we must discuss who shall lead Boston. After much consideration, I have come to the conclusion that it should be my daughter."

The last few days had been very stressful for Aidan, especially after he learned that he wasn't just dealing with the Dutch and Mother. Learning that the Old Ones and John Mitchell were going to be Boston terrified Aidan. But now that he had learned that Suren was returning, the stress and fear he was feeling would have given him a heart attack if he was human.

"Are you sure Mother?" Heggerman asked her.

"You doubt my wife's wisdom?" Snow asked the leader of the Dutch threateningly.

"No sir. It's just that I fear that this place may bring up bad memories for her." Heggerman replied carefully, not wanting to anger Snow. The one thing every vampire should know is that Snow was very protective and supportive of Mother, and would take on an army to keep her safe and happy.

"Aidan." Mother said simply to the vampire. "You will help guide Suren in getting Boston under control for when I return in six months."

"Yes Mother." Aidan replied, dreading the task. Mother apparently saw this despite the mask of calmness and politeness he was wearing.

"Do not think you will not get something from this. I am under the impression that you no longer wish to be part of our world." Mother said to him. Before Aidan could start to protest, knowing what heretics and rebels would receive, Mother continued speaking. "If you successfully help my daughter in the coming months, I will free you from our society."

Aidan paused, doubting what he had just heard. Observing the individuals in the hall, he could see that they doubted it as well, with Mitchell also being completely shocked. Snow seemed to be the only one unfazed by what Mother had said, though that didn't mean he knew what she was going to say. Accordingly to the rumours, Snow only showed any emotion when directly talking to Mother.

"I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Aidan asked her.

"I mean what I said. You help my daughter, you will no longer be forced to be part of our world. As long as you avoid attracting attention to yourself, we will all leave you alone, regardless of how you live your life." Mother responded, looking annoyed by Aidan's surprise. "Now, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Mother stared at the walls silently, only partially thinking about the attempt on her life a few hours ago by the young orphans turned by Bishop. She had lived took long to be bothered by something like that. She heard the door open and sensed that it was her husband.

"What do you think of young Aidan Waite?" Mother asked Snow, who stood next to her.

"As first meetings go, I was actually impressed. That surprised me. It was nice to not hear the same boring drivel we normally hear at these things. Someone else would have just agreed with you on everything." Snow answered.

"But have you ever heard of a vampire that wished to forsake all vampires?" Mother asked him. "In all the years I have been alive, I have never met a vampire like that. Even the heretics who tried to reject their true nature tried to do so in groups. Aidan is not like that."

"Well, I guess that's what makes him interesting." Snow replied.

"You always have liked rebels." Mother said to him with a smile, taking hold of his hand gently. They wrapped their fingers around each others hand tightly, enjoying being together. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Snow said as he and Mother let go of each other and turned around. The door opened and Heggerman entered.

"You wanted to see me Mother." Heggermen said, obviously slightly afraid of Snow. Having spent more time around Mother, he was at ease with her more than anyone else, than with the exception of Snow.

"Yes. I assume you understand that I want my daughter to succeed here." Mother told him, as she walked to the side of the room

"Yes my lady." Heggerman told her.

"For that to happen, I need Aidan to give her his unwavering focus and support. That means no distractions." Mother said to him, as she put a black case on the table. Opening it, she revealed the rifle inside, a number of silver bullet in special compartments. "No wolf friend to cause Aidan to stray. Understand?"

"Yes Mother." Heggerman answered firmly. "I understand."

* * *

"So Nora, how have things at work been?" Sally asked the potential werewolf, knowing that Nora can't hear her, as she sat down against the wall. "I bet it's more exciting that what I have to deal with. Trying to lift spoons and use the microwave."

Nora sat on the cold floor, oblivious to what Sally was saying. While she knew, or at least was told by Aidan, that the ghost was here with her, the knowledge did little to help Nora. She still felt that she was alone.

"Anyway, let's get some girl talk started. It's been years since I've hanged out with any of my friends." Sally continued. "Or even better, let's talk about the baby. I don't know if you've chosen a name yet, but if it's a girl you should know that Sally is a pretty awesome name."

Nora looked down at the watch Aidan had given her, to help her know what time it was due to a lack of windows in the seller underneath the hospital. She had stripped down into her underwear and had a blanket wrapped around her, and was staring at the watch furiously.

"So, how do you think-" Sally began, beginning to suspect that maybe Nora was going to be okay, when the woman herself screamed in pain, causing the ghost to leap up. "Oh my God!"

Sally instantly came close to Nora with the desire to help despite knowing she couldn't, when she noticed something. Nora wasn't transforming. Sally had seen Josh transform and by this point there was always some signs. As the seconds past and Nora's screaming grew quieter, though not stopping, Sally realized the truth.

"Oh thank God. Nora, it's okay. You're not a werewolf, it's just the baby." Sally said to her, not expecting her to say anything. So she was very surprised when Nora turned to look in her direction.

"Who are-" Nora began, before letting out a small scream. She breathed heavily for a few moments, her eyes never leaving the ghost before she spoke again. "Sally?"

* * *

Josh screamed out as he began to transform, the full moon mocking him in the sky. He fell to the ground, his hands clenching into fists and digging through the ground as he did so. His senses had already shifted into overdrive, becoming even more powerful than they had been a few moments before. He could already smell the rump roast, which will lead the wolf around in a circle.

However, his senses quickly revealed something else to him. For a moment, Josh thought that it was an animal, before he recognized the sound to be footsteps. Terror shot threw him, his worst nightmare coming true, and he began to run away, not wanting to kill someone or scratch someone just like Ray scratched him.

He had just taken a few steps when there was a loud bang, followed by a pain shooting up his arm that sent him tumbling to the ground. While he knew he didn't have the same amount of experience as Aidan, Josh knew that he had just been shot, by a silver bullet judging from his reaction to it. Looking around, trying to ignore the pain, Josh saw the man who had shot him, who was carrying a rifle. But Josh quickly recognized him. Because he had saw him talking to Aidan a month ago and before that at the dog fight he had been forced into. Heggerman.

The Dutch aimed the rifle at Josh, who tried to get away but found he couldn't. With the silver bullet still in him, the pain of being shot and the agony of the transformation he didn't have the strength to move. Josh stared at the vampire in terror, praying for a miracle. That miracle came quickly in the form of a leather jacket wearing man colliding with Heggerman, knocking the fireman out of his hand.

Josh watched his mysterious rescuer, who had eyes as black as the night sky and fangs, began punching Heggerman to the ground in seconds. Faster than Josh could comprehend, the vampire pulled out a short stake from his back pocket and slammed it into Heggerman, before standing up to see him evaporate into smoke.

For a moment, there wasn't a sound as Josh observed his rescuer stare aimlessly at where Heggerman had been. But then, he let out a scream of pain, which caused the vampire to focus on Josh. But instead of attacking him,as Josh had expected him to, the vampire quickly vanished into the forest, leaving Josh to transform into the monster he hated so much.

 **Tell me what you think. Also, who can guess who Josh's mysterious vampire saviour was?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has been so long.**

Josh walked into his home, his worries focused on what happened last night. Not only had one of the older vampires, the Dutch, tried to kill him but a vampire had saved his life. Josh just didn't know what to make of that. On the one hand, he was glad he wasn't dead. On the other, he feared the reason why the vampire had saved his life. Besides Aidan, he has yet to meet another friendly vampire and Aidan has shown plenty of times that even he wasn't completly nice.

"Oh thank God your here." Sally said once she saw him enter, with Nora looking at him from the sofa.

"Oh God, what happened?" Josh asked instantly, forgetting about his own problems, dashing towards Nora. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nora told him, making him smile in relief. "But Josh, I saw Sally."

"So you're...like me." Josh said slowly, the relief leaving him quickly and guilt replacing it. "I turned you."

"No, you haven't turned me into a wolf." she told Josh. "But it's like, when the baby changed it let me see how it can see things."

"You don't know how awesome it was to finally talk to another girl." Sally said to Josh. "But now she can't see me. It's like the second there wasn't daylight, she became a normal person."

"Good you're back." Aidan told Josh as he came down that stairs. "Has Sally told you what happened?"

"Yeah. Do you know what's going on?" Josh asked him. "I mean, why could Nora see Sally?"

"I don't know." the vampire replied, looking stressed and tired as he went into the kitchen. "Maybe when the baby transforms, it temporarily gives Nora some of its non-human qualities? Look, I can't stay, Mother needs me. A lot of stuff happened last night."

"Oh, a lot of stuff happened to you last night?" Josh asked angrily as he followed Aidan, though he tried to be discreet. "Well, I guess that means that what happened to other people last night was nothing in comparison right? Like me being attacked by one of those Dutch vampire freaks?"

"Wait what?" Aidan asked in concern, being loud enough for Sally and Nora to notice but Josh quickly shushed the vampire before the latter before giving a desperate reassuring smile to the two women. His mind raced with thoughts, and he immediately said the name of the first Dutch vampire he thought of. "Heggerman?"

"I don't know! He was the one with the beard." Josh said as he gestured to his own face to Aidan. "It was the boss. He tried to kill me with silver bullets."

"My God, what happened? How are you alive?" Aidan questioned quickly, feelings of fear and worry evident on his face. "Did you kill him?"

"No actually. Funny story, I was saved by a good Samaritan who happened to be a vampire." Josh told Aidan stressfully.

"What? Are you sure?" Aidan asked in confusion, wondering why a vampire would save Josh. If Mother sent Heggerman to kill Josh so he wouldn't be distracted form Suren, it would have made sense. But the only reason Aidan could think of that would explain why a vampire had killed Heggerman to save Josh is that someone wanted Aidan to own them a favour of some kind, which could literally be anyone.

"Yeah. Wore leather, back eyes and had fangs." Josh said, trying to stay calm. "Why would a vampire save me?"

"I don't know Josh."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I felt sorry for you. I hated what Marcus and his lackey was doing to you." Aidan replied. "This other vampire doesn't have the same reasons. Josh, are you sure you don't recognise the vampire?"

"I've never seen him before." Josh replied seriously. "So what do we do?"

"Alright I need you stay clam, for Nora. I'll try to see what's going on with Heggerman being gone." Aidan said. "And if you see this vampire again, I want you to tell em alright?"

"Alright." Josh said with a nod. "What do I do with Nora?"

"Just be there for her. She's not a werewolf, but the baby seems to be. So just support her." Aidan said. "And if you need anything, you know I'm here."

"Thanks Aidan." Josh said, giving him a grateful smile. Aidan nodded, before leaving the kitchen.

"Ok I got to go guys. I'll see you tonight." the vampire said as he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sally asked Josh after the werewolf left the kitchen.

"Just about all the vampire stuff he's going through." Josh said quickly, hoping neither of them would notice he was lying, as he sat down on the sofa and focused on Nora. "Anyway, do you need anything?"

"No I think I'm ok." Nora replied slowly. "So I assume Sally is still here? Because it just sounded like you answered a question."

"Yeah she's still here." Josh said with a nod. "By the way, what was it like finally getting to talk to her?"

"It was difficult with what was happening," Nora said slowly, clearly still struggling with what had happened but doing her best to seem calm, "but yeah it was fun. She's very interesting to talk no."

"Thanks Nora." Sally told her.

"A bit loud though." Nora said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Sally yelled.

There was knock at the door, and a laughing Josh got off the sofa to answer it. While Sally complained at Nora, Josh opened the door with a smile on his face that quickly vanished when he saw who was there. He froze in shock and terror, not sure what to do as he stared at the man in front of him. A man he knew to be a vampire, because he was the same vampire who saved him last night. Eventually, Sally and Nora noticed him and walked up to him.

"Josh? What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. And who is this handsome fella?" Sally asked as she looked at the vampire, admiring his looks and clearly wishing she was still alive.

"He's a vampire." Josh replied simply. This immediately scared Sally and Nora, who began to look at the long haired man in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you." the vampire told them with an Irish accent. "I'm just here to talk."

"Yeah, well you will excuse us if we don't invite you in." Sally said, trying to sound braver than she actually felt.

"I'm here to check up on you." the vampire said to Josh.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, before looking at her boyfriend. "What does he mean?"

"Last night I was attacked by a vampire. He would have killed me, but he saved me." Josh replied before deciding to question the vampire. "But why did you save me? Who are you and what do you want?"

"I just want to..." the vampire began, before looking confused and strangely sad. "I guess I'm not really sure. Maybe I just wanted to remind myself on how things used to be. When things were better."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, feeling worry for the vampire despite logic telling him not to. He knew how dangerous vampires could be, but something about this particular vampire made Josh less willing to hate him.

"Nothing." the vampire said reluctantly, his eyes showing the sadness he was feeling. He turned to leave, but paused and looked back at the three. "Little advice. Stop Aidan. I've been where he is, and he will make excuses to make it seem he has no choice, but the truth is that if he doesn't get away from the vampires now he will be dragged back in. And then you will lose him forever and he will spend the rest of his life knowing he always had a choice."

And with that the vampire walked away quickly, vanishing before anyone could do anything due to his speed. He clearly didn't care about any humans seeing him, though due to how early it was not many people were out. After making sure he was some distance Mitchell slowed to a stop and went down an alley. Emotions swirled through is mind as he remembered the decision that brought him here. He knew he should have gone back to George and make him kill him like he had wanted. But he had been afraid, and as he walked away from doing the only noble thing he could do, the vampires got him. quickly but sadly, Mitchell ran back to the home of the Old Ones, knowing that it would be better to be there so none of them know he's been gone.

 **Hope you have enjoyed this and remember to tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. And there you go, I've explained why Mitchell is still alive.**


End file.
